My Little Pony: Love and Jealousy
by AmyYuXuan
Summary: Spin off to Pets' Love. Full summary inside.


**Summary: **_Spin off to Pets' Love. Not the actual sequel. That's a big project and I just finished Pet's Love so I don't want to get to it too quickly. Amy and Fluttershy are very happy together, but the now Reformed Discord gets jealous that Fluttershy spends six out of seven days of the week with Amy. The only time they see eachother is every Thursday during their personal tea time. He not only gets jealous, but starts to have feelings for her too. Will Discord use his choatic powers to make Fluttershy be with him? And Fluttershy, stuck in between, who will she choose? AmyShy, FlutterCord!_

* * *

><p>"Amy!" I called to my marefriend. The light pink alicorn flew towards me. We were at my cottage, where Amy was helping me feed my animals.<p>

A few weeks after the Tirek incident, everypony knew how brave my marefriend had been. We were all so proud of Amy. And Jessica can now talk! This didn't surprise Equestria though. I mean, the princess of animals has a talking dog. Seem normal to me. Amy had gave me a charm that had our cutie marks interlocked. She locked it on a necklace and told me whenever I wore it, I could speak to my animals. I greatly appreciated it and treasured it well. She also said only I could wear it and make it work, as my cutie mark was locked on it. Though after the Tirek incident, life got back to normal. Amy only sees Twilight for princess duty and magic studies during the weekend, and I have the whole week with her. Sometimes she would join me to the spa with Rarity on Wednesdays, and we would go for the Pet Play Date on Friday together. Thursday I have tea with Discord, so Amy can do whatever she wants that day. I may be her marefriend, but I can't keep her all to myself. Oh, and everypony now knows we're together... I kind of hate the attention of being a princess' marefriend, but I love Amy and will tolerate it for now.

Amy flew over to me, as I showed her the two tiny bunnies lying next to Puff Ball. Yes, she and Angel Bunny were now parents.

"Aw... so cute. What are you going to name them? We named the Wina Apple." Amy winked at me.

_"The male (older one) will be called Cotton Ball. After Puff Ball y'know." _Angel grinned.

"_Than the female (younger one) will be called Angeline. After Angel." _Puff Ball winked. We nodded our heads in approval.

"Their so cute!" I exclaimed softly. Amy sighed happily and leaned against me, as I wrapped my wing around her.

Suddenly, Discord appeared. He scared the bunnies and Angel ushered his family back into their hole. It was now connected between the hole in Amy's backyard where Puff Ball and Angel first met.

"Fluttershy! I won't be able to- Am I interrupting anything?" He asked.

"No, no. What were you about to say?" Amy glanced at the bunnies, making sure their back home, before taking attention to us.

"Oh! I won't be able to have tea this week. Princess Celestia had to request for me on a THURSDAY! I hope you don't mind. We can reschedule, right?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Oh course we can! Than I can take Amy on that butterfly picnic! We can definitely reschedule. Next Tuesday perhaps?" I looked at him.

"Sure Fluttershy! Thank you for understanding! I will now take my leave!" He chuckled as he disappeared into thick chocolate milk.

Hmp. Amy this, Amy that. It's getting sick! My dear Fluttershy don't even talk to me anymore. Our once a week tea time isn't enough to fill the gap! She doesn't even realize MY feelings for her. Nonono, Discord! You don't have feelings! Not for that wimpy pegasus! But she's my only friend... and if that animal filly continues to use her spells on MY Fluttershy, I'll just have to make her mine... by force.

**Thursday~**  
>"Oh Amy, isn't this wonderful? This is actually where I fell from the pegasus' race. These butterflies lifted me up and I realized I love animals and nature so much, I earned my cutie mark!" Fluttershy exclaimed. Discord disguised himself as a bush, creeping behind them. <em>She's telling the animal filly jer childhood! As if she ever told me her stories... <em>Discord thought. He continued to spy on the two mares, as they chat and ate. The butterflies fluttering around them. Discord gawked at the sight of Amy pecking Fluttershy on the cheek. _Don't you touch my mare! _He screamed inside. He smiled evilly, as he turned into a butterfly.  
>"Fluttershy... Fluttershy..." Discord called out softly. The butterscotch pegasus looked around for the sorce of the voice, when she noticed a blue and yellow butterfly out of the pink ones. The butterfly was flying away and Fluttershy followed it while Amy stared into space, looking at the colourful flowers.<br>"Fluttershy... Follow me..." Discord called softly, still as a butterfly. When he knew he had led her far away enough, the draconnequs returned to his mixed match body self.  
>"Discord? I thought you were in Canterlot with Prin-" Fluttershy was cut off as the master of chaos shushed her. "Come on Fluttershy, I have a littke something to show you..." He said. Fluttershy had a thought that he was uo to no good, but pushed it away as she trusted her friend, and believed he had reformed. The pink maned pegasus followed the god of chaos, as he entered a cave. Fluttershy shuddered as she entered it, but gasped when she came in. It was a huge field with flowers and butterflies. Squirrels were in the trees and there were bees and dragonflies. There was also a pond with ducks swimming in it.<br>"Do you like it?" Discord beamed.  
>"I... I love it! Thank you Discord!" The pegasus hugged him. The god of chaos stiffened as he felt her soft touch, but relaxed and smiled at her.<p>

Amy suddely snapped out of her trance to see Fluttershy missing. She shrugged, thinking that she was off chatting with some of the birds.

Discord smiled fakely at Fluttershy. He knew for his plan to work, he needed to make sure Fluttershy doesn't escape the cave.  
>"Fluttershy, dear, come and see um... a little squirrel! Yeah..." Discord exclaimed. Fluttershy softly fluttered her wings and flew over to where Discord was. As she neared him, the draconnequs pretended to have his foot stuck under a boulder. As he 'pulled' himself out, he snapped his finger behind, and made the boulder roll down, blocking the cave entrance.<br>"Oh no! We're trapped!" Fluttershy realized.  
>"Oh yes!" Discord cheered... a little too loudly.<br>"Discord..." Fluttershy started, leaning closer to him.  
>"Mind telling me what this is all about?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh... um... you see dear Fluttershy..." Discord stuttered. "I was um... j... jea...jeal...jealous! I was jealous that you were spending time with that animal filly, and you went all lovey dovey on her, I hardly see you except for the two hours every week which we a call a tea party and you hardly even mention my name like I never existed!" Discord yelled. Fluttershy gasped, and started backing up.<br>"Oh dear, I didn't mean to scare you. It's not your fault... I know... it's that animal crazy filly that you call a marefriend!" Discord bellowed.  
>"Do NOT call Princess Amy Yu Xuan that! You are my friend and nothing more! My love for Amy will never change!" Fluttershy defended. Discord gasped at the shy pegasus' sudden out break.<br>"Oh dear... her spells are destroying you! Your under her magic spells. Am... I... right?" Discord ask. He leaned towards Fluttershy and their faces were inches apart. Discord stared into the element of kindness' eyes. His eyes turned spirally and slowly caught Fluttershy's eyes. Their greenish yellow spiralled eyes spiralled together.  
>"Now to seal the deal..." Discord chuckled, as he leaned in closer, the butterscotch mare's lips meeting the master of chaos'. Then Fluttershy returned to normal... or did she?<br>"Fluttershy! Fluttershy!" Amy called out breathlessly.  
>"In here, Princess! We're trapped!" Discord called out. Amy quickly leavitated the boulder, revealing her marefriend and Discord.<br>"Fluttershy! I'm so glad your okay!" Amy sighed, pecking her cheek. Fluttershy harshly pushed the alicorn away.  
>"What's happening? Fluttershy?" Amy saw the spirals. The yellow green spirals. She turned to the master of chaos.<br>"What have you done to her?!" The princess of creatures bellowed, her eyes glared at the draconnequs.  
>"Nothing, except removed your spell from her. She's mine. And their's nothing you can do about it." Discord replied smugly. Amy looked at the two in shock, as Fluttershy pressed her lips against Discord's.<br>_I've got to find the others! _Amy thought. She slowly backed up, when she hit a wall.  
>"Uh uh uh. You ain't going anywhere Ms Amy." Discord chuckled. A barrier formed around Amy, disabling her to escape. She tried to use her magic to teleport out, but the barrier kept her from using her horn and wings. The alicorn sighed in defeat.<br>"Fluttershy, look at me... Don't you remember?" Amy whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
>"I don't know who you are and I don't care. I love Discord and your not stopping my relationship with him." Fluttershy shot daggers at Amy. Her eyes were cold as ice. They showed no emotion. Just spiralling and spiralling. Discord smiled smugly at her reply, and hugged her tightly, sticking his tongue out at Amy.<br>As Amy was about to admit defeat, she noticed something. The necklace. The necklace with the charm of their cutie marks interlocked. She gasped as a new spark of hope appeared. A rainbow glint went through her eyes. _I can't teleport... but can I levitate? _She asked herself. Concentrating every bit of magic she had, she levitated the necklace of Fluttershy, and slammed it on the floor, smashing it.  
>The crash sound alerted the pegasus and the draconnequs, as their gaze turned to the floor. The charm had slipped out. It was tunneling, tunneling, tunneling... until it reached the bottom of the friendship castle. There, the charm slammed itself against the chest that contained the elements of harmony's keys. A paw print was under Fluttershy's key, and the charm turned into a key, entering the key hole below Fluttershy's.<br>Back in the cave, Amy's eyes turned white as she was lifted off the ground. Her mane and tail turned into an amazing spectra, her mane was untied from the braid and it was long and wavy. Other than lavender and light lavender, there was also a blond, blue and purple streak through it. Her horn glowed and a rainbow appeared, wrapping Discord around. "Noo!" Discord screamed, but was too late, as he was encased in stone. Fluttershy's eyes returned to normal, as she ran over to hug Amy.

The next morning, everpony met for Pet Play Date, where Amy re capped the whole story to her friends. Fluttershy gasped at some parts, and the otehrs were shocked that Discord was back in stone. Celestia had been confronted about the statue, which she said would lock up Discord for fifty years. Overall, Amy was dang glad Fluttershy was back.  
><strong>No sequel to this.<strong>


End file.
